


Unfolding Time

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Desperation, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Improper Usage of a Devil Breaker, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: “Would you be willing to do me a favor, Nero?”Turns out the answer is an emphatic yes.





	Unfolding Time

**Author's Note:**

> fell ass over teakettle into this ship thanks to all the pretty art over on twitter. title is from a Broken Iris song by the same name that fits V to a T, so check it out and enjoy the fic!
> 
> edit: if you enjoy this fic and wish to translate it into a different language, please feel free to! i only ask that you link back to this page if you choose to post your translation somewhere else, and that you properly credit me as the author so people can find more of my work if they end up enjoying it!

“Would you be willing to do me a favor, Nero?”

Nero tore his sword from the gurgling corpse of a demon, the blood and viscera staining the leather of his boots. He wiped his brow and looked at his companion. “Thought I was already doing you one of those,” he said, observing that for all the demons they’d slaughtered and for all the gore covering him, V still stood there looking as untouched as ever. 

V gave a quiet hum. “I suppose you are, but I find I must ask for one more.” Austere and reserved, he stood at a bit of a distance, cane in hand. His demon cat, Shadow, was already melting back into its namesake. Griffon, the babbling bird with no filter, sat perched on the remnants of a bent and broken street light, beak tucked into his feathers to preen the ones out of line after the most recent bout of combat. Nero watched Griffon, then turned back to V. There were a lot of mysteries surrounding V. It stood to reason there was room for a few more to spring up now. 

Shouldering his sword, Nero strolled along the street until he was a bit closer to V. “Well, what is it this time?” he wondered, taking in the crumbling storefronts and massive, abandoned hotel that lay just ahead. Those demons really had done a number on the place. Nero could hardly recognize it anymore. He looked at V and tried for a smile. “Don’t tell me there’s another demon out there we gotta kill before we take down Urizen.”

He’d meant it as a joke but V didn’t smile. Of course, V didn’t smile much normally either. Nero frowned as V barely lifted his head. No reaction was one thing; despondence was another thing entirely. 

“V?”

Griffon vanished in a puff of inky black. The movement drew Nero’s attention, nearly succeeding in startling the sword back into his hand. V crowded in on himself and shot him a furtive look that quickly moved somewhere else as soon as Nero noticed it. “It is no demon that plagues me now,” V said quietly. “If it were, I wonder if it would be easier to speak of to you.”

Well, that was concerning. The disappearance of Griffon only added to it. V rarely dispelled all of his demons, even when there were no enemies in sight. Whatever it was bothering him, he probably didn’t feel safe letting anyone but Nero pay witness to it. “We’re… friends, aren’t we?” Even as he said it, Nero wondered if it were true. He didn’t know V that well. Hell, he barely knew anything beyond the fact that he was a human with three powerful demons on a leash. Still. They’d fought together enough by now that they were more than just strangers. Nero trusted V. “You know you can trust me, V.”

“Yes, I believe I can,” V answered quietly. “Out of all the souls I’ve met, you are the only one I feel I can trust implicitly. You’ve a kind soul, Nero. I hope you won’t begrudge me if I tell you that I find it… comforting, I suppose, to be around.”

Nero’s heart gave a strange little skip, his cheeks growing warm at the… praise? It sure sounded like a compliment, even if it was a strange one to give. In fact… “Is everything okay? You’re sounding a bit more fatalistic than usual.” 

V’s rueful smile told him the joke had fallen flat again. He met Nero’s gaze for a moment. “We’re far from our goal, Nero, yet I feel as if I’m nearing a different kind of end.” He looked forward, towards the ruins of the city, towards the demonic tree in the distance that caused it all. “My body has been an enemy to me far beyond any I’ve fought on these streets. It’s the one adversary I know I won’t best. There’s… There’s so much I haven’t done yet. Things I know I’ll never get the chance to do.”

“V…”

Those dark eyes met his, cutting him off easily. “It’s alright,” he said quietly, soothing Nero as if he were the one who needed it more. “I’ve come to terms with it. I won’t stop fighting, but the thought lingers regardless. I can’t help but mourn the life I won’t see. The books I haven’t read, the sights I haven’t seen.” 

He paused there, and turned his face to the ground. The sharp point of his cane caught on a crack in the pavement. It dug deep, worrying at it like a split lip. 

“The sensations I’ll never feel.”

Nero took a step closer. He struggled to find something to say. V had never been the strongest looking guy, but he still held his own just fine. “Why haven’t you acted on it yet? If you’ve got things you want to do, do them.” He still wasn’t sure how he fit into all of this. Sometimes he felt like V just liked to hear himself talk. Now, he was wondering if V just needed someone to listen. 

“Those who restrain their desires do so because theirs is weak enough to be restrained.” V leaned heavily on his cane, his expression tired, knowing, and wry. “I believe I’ve had enough of being weak in regards to things I can no longer control. Would you do me one last favor, Nero? Consider it a final request. Preemptive, of course.”

“You can’t really think you’re going to die, V,” he said. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter, wishing V would look at him. 

V’s shoulders tensed as he looked up at the building in front of them, some old hotel Nero had never had the money or perogative to visit before now. “In the universe, there are things that are known, and things that are unknown, and in between, there are doors.” His voice was low, lilting in a way that told Nero he was quoting something else. He hated when he did that. It left the words heavier than they should’ve been, burdened with meanings he couldn’t quite follow. V turned on his heel and faced Nero. He wore a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “This is one of those doors. It’s your choice whether or not we open it.”

Nero frowned. He took in V and how he leaned heavily on his cane, his complexion washed out in this world of grisly red. He’d noticed it the very first time they met. V’s frailty was apparent, obvious. The stark bump of his wrist bone caught Nero’s eyes. He swallowed and hoisted his sword onto his back. He looked to the ground as his stomach churned with emotions he didn’t want to analyze. 

“What exactly are you asking me to do, V?”

This time V didn’t try to avoid eye contact. “I’m asking you to help me experience something I’ll never have the chance to experience, Nero.” His gaze was heavy, a physical thing as he slowly drew his eyes down Nero’s body. “If you don’t desire me I will of course drop the topic. If there’s a chance, however, I don’t think I could respect myself if I didn’t ask.”

“Are you…” Oh, fuck, he was. Nero swallowed, suddenly wishing he’d kept his distance. He stood too close to V to hide any sort of reaction. “Are you asking me to fuck you?”

“Not in as many words, but I suppose that articulates it well enough.”

Nero gaped. He looked around at the ruined streets, at the festering corpses of demons laying not even ten feet from where they stood. “Is now really the best time to be thinking about getting your dick wet?” he croaked. All things considered, he’d expect this sort of thing from Dante or Nico. He sure as shit never would have figured it’d be V asking around for a last fuck.

V looked at him curiously. “It is when this is likely to be my only chance to experience it.” He held out a hand, his limb so slender and slight. “I can feel it even now. This body defies its fate for now, but we both know my strength will only hold out for so long.” Slowly his hand closed into a loose fist. V’s expression clouded over, sad and woeful. He slowly lifted his chin to look at Nero. “I understand if you don’t want to. I’ve asked a lot of you already.”

This felt like a fever dream. Hell, it felt like the night when Nico talked him into drinking that shit from the homemade still she kept in the back of the garage and pretended she didn’t have. The world grew hazy around the edges, and Nero had to look down to make sure he was still standing on the street and not in some crazy parallel dimension.

“You’re serious?” he asked, because he had to. He stared V in the eye to make sure. “You are one hundred percent serious about this?”

V lowered his hand and folded them on top of his cane. “I am,” he said quietly. “Deathly.”

Nero scrubbed at his face with his hands, ignoring how his Devil Breaker was still running a bit hot from the latest bout of combat. V was a lot of things, but a liar probably wasn’t one of them. He’d never exactly been forthcoming when it came to sharing information, but this? This was about as forward as Nero had ever seen him, and he wouldn’t ask like this if it wasn’t… if he didn’t actually think…

Nero let his hands drag down his face. He looked at V carefully. “Why me?”

V sighed softly and said, “Because you are a good man. It is in your nature to help those who are in need.”

Yeah, that checked out. He’d always figured his habit of being a sucker for a sob story would get him into some bad situations one day. He’d just never anticipated it’d lead to this.

Gut churning, Nero resigned himself to being just that: a sucker. He probably should be angrier about this. Would be too if he weren’t… Sometimes being a nice guy got him into situations out of his control. At least this request didn’t involve taking down another demon king, and when it came down to it? When it  _ really  _ came down to it, anything less than that should probably be a cakewalk. It wasn’t as if V were ugly. Quite the opposite in fact. This wasn’t that much of a hardship, really. 

“Where do you have in mind?” he muttered, looking around the streets with barely resigned contempt. “I’m not fucking you where we might get ambushed.” Getting his dick cut off by one of those bug barbs sounded like a nightmare he didn’t deserve.

The sound of metal skidding on stone dragged Nero’s attention back towards V. V, who wore a look of complete surprise, his lips parted and his eyes wide. “You’ll do it?” he mouthed.

Nero shrugged and smiled despite himself. “Guess that’s what I’m saying.” He looked off towards the remaining buildings further down the block. V was staring at him in earnest now and he didn’t want to deal with that at the moment. “Seriously though. Can’t do it on the street and I doubt Nico would be down to let us use her van.” Not that he’d ever tell her about this. She’d never keep her big mouth shut.

V swallowed with a click and pointed his cane in the direction of the hotel. “I believe we can find someplace in there that would suit our purposes.” Suit their purposes? Jesus Christ. V gave him a winsome if reserved smile. “Is that agreeable to you?”

“Sure, V,” he said a bit helplessly. “That works for me.”

It was helping out a friend, he told himself. Nothing more, nothing less. 

The trip to the hotel didn’t take long at all. They’d cleared the area pretty well of demons on their way in, so any enemies they met along the way were just stragglers, weaklings that took little more than a few strikes before going down. They worked in silence—Well, mostly silence. Griffon never seemed to shut up when he was out and about, always commenting on the demons they encountered or on Nero’s sloppy takedowns. It was a relief when V dispelled him once they finally reached the inner atrium of the hotel. As handy as the overgrown chicken was in a fight, the commentary really wasn’t welcome.

At least, it hadn’t been when there was fighting to distract Nero from their current objective. Now that they were alone together in the silent building, the only sounds that of their breathing and the quiet, furtive yes or no answers they’d give one another as they checked room by room for one that had the structural integrity to withstand a bit more action, Nero tried to convince himself he didn’t miss that squawking voice chattering away above his head.

It took maybe forty-five minutes for them to find a room that fit the bill. 

Ten minutes after that, they were standing twelve feet apart inside of it, fully dressed and with no immediate plans to change any of that. V seemed to have expended his daily allotment of forwardness asking for it. If they were really going to do this, it’d fall to Nero to get the ball rolling. 

God, if that didn’t sum up his life, he didn’t know what did. 

“So,” Nero began, hoping the awkwardness didn’t translate too strongly as he shucked his coat and let it crumple to the floor, “how do you want to do this?” V was across the room and busying himself with the remnants of a bookshelf. Should he be offended that the guy seemed more interested in some burnt up old books than him? Nero rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand. It said something about how weird V was that he couldn’t know for sure. 

V closed the book in his hand with a soft snap. He turned a little to the side, glimpsing Nero through the curtain of his ink-black hair. His full lips were curved into a slight smile, like he knew something Nero didn’t. “I’m not sure,” he said, glancing down at the cover he held in his hand. “I haven’t any experience to rely on. I have no preferences to speak of. At least,” he murmured, slowly turning back to face the shelves, “none that I’m aware of yet.”

Nero fought back a shiver. His cheeks grew warm. He wasn’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but there was something in the way V spoke, his voice smokey and expectations open, that made this conversation more erotic than was probably intended. V didn’t seem to have much shame or embarrassment about any of it. He’d been forthright in coming to Nero with his request, and utterly implacable upon reporting the state of his body and how he desired something…  _ more  _ before it inevitably failed him. 

“Okay,” Nero breathed, his own body failing to fail him now. He shifted from one leg to the other, the tight fit of his pants doing little to hide his growing interest. Of course, V would have to be looking at him for that to matter, right? And he wasn’t looking at him. He wasn’t doing much of anything beyond stroking his fingers along the spines of soot-stained tomes, his slight frame just a slash of black and pale that blended far too well into the mess this room had become. “Do you have any, like…” Fuck, was there a polite way to ask if V had kinks? Hard-passes? Nero swallowed and told himself that if he didn’t ask, he’d never know. “Is there anything you don’t think you’d like? Pain, bondage, hell, spanking—?”

The book in V’s hand slipped through his fingers and hit the floor with a dull thud. It made Nero jump. V had his arms wrapped around his chest now, his face resolutely hidden from sight. “Hey, are you okay, V?” he asked, taking a step closer. “Did I freak you out or something?”

“No, no… I’m fine.” V looked up sharply, expression resolute. “You simply surprised me, is all. To answer your question, I’m not sure. I’m willing to bow to your expertise in this matter, Nero. For all intents and purposes, my body is yours to do with as you wish.”

Nero’s eyes widened as V smoothly bent down to pick up the fallen book. He felt duty bound not to drop it. “I feel like I freaked you out.”

V slid the book back into its place on the shelf. “I promise you did not.” Once it was in place and there was nothing else there to feasibly distract him, V turned to face Nero for the first time since entering the room. “I didn’t anticipate your eagerness.” His expression tightened a little, and he drew his cane a little closer to his body. “I’m afraid I can’t answer your questions when I don’t know myself well enough to give you a yes or no. If that’s a problem—“

“It’s not.” Nero swallowed. He really did sound eager, didn’t he? V was going to end up thinking he was some kind of kinky, eager-to-fuck pervert if he kept this up much longer. He tried for a smile. “Just means we can feel it out together then, right?”

V’s lips twitched into something that almost read as a smile. He shrugged a narrow shoulder. “Yes,” he murmured. “I suppose it does.”

The room fell into silence. Nero rubbed the back of his neck. V just stood there, awkward and unsure. If V thought the best way to seduce a man into bed was to ask point blank for a pity fuck, then it stood to reason he wouldn’t have the faintest idea of how to actually instigate it once he got it. It’d have to be Nero who got things moving. Joy.

Clearing his throat, Nero looked towards the bed. It was a decent size, a queen or maybe a custom full. They’d searched most of the hotel for one like it, and this one turned out to be one of the few that hadn’t fallen victim to the sort of nasty grime demon occupation seemed to bring with it. The sheets were a faded red, the pillows a bit flat but still serviceable. He took a step closer to it and plopped down on the edge. No springs squeaked at him and no cloud of dust rose up to choke him. Good.

He wasn’t sure he could handle that on top of everything else right now.

“You uh…” Nero curled his hands into the sheets and tried to sound confident. V needed someone who knew what he was doing. “You wanna sit with me? Get to know each other a bit?”

V cocked his head. “We’ve known each other for several days, Nero.”

Jesus. “That’s not what I meant,” he said, fighting back a grimace. He patted the sheets beside him and looked hard at V until he moved away from the bookcase. “There’s like, stuff you do before you just fall into bed together. I want to make sure you’re comfortable with me before we move on to… to… Y’know.”

Silently, V crossed the room and seated himself on the edge of the bed. He gripped his cane tight and fiddled with it before deciding to lay it on the floor at his feet. With his hands empty, he seemed far less composed. He smoothed his palms down his thighs and then clutched them together, lacing his fingers tightly together to keep them from appearing too busy.

Nero cleared his throat again and looked pointedly at the good foot or so of space between them. “You can sit closer to me,” he murmured.

V looked down and nodded, scooting a couple inches closer and no more.

Alright, Nero could work with that. He moved the rest of the way over, giving them a little space but not much. V was clearly nervous, no matter what he said, but that just meant they needed to get used to one another before they took this to the next level. Nero smoothed his hand down the length of V’s arm, rubbing at the lithe muscle as soothingly as he could manage. When V didn’t do more than twitch a little at the contact, Nero tried for a little more.

“Just let me know if you want me to stop,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the crook of his shoulder. Wow, his skin was soft. He kissed him again, rubbing his cheek against his skin just to feel it some more. 

V made a small sound, like something caught between a huff and a hum. He shied away a little bit. “Your stubble is ticklish,” he murmured, answering Nero’s unspoken question when he bothered to look at him. 

“Oh. Sorry.” There wasn’t much time to shave when every square inch of the city wanted you dead. 

V bit his lip, looking at him carefully. “It’s fine. Just strange.” He folded his hands carefully in his lap. The way he sat gave him more in common with a diligent schoolboy than a man on the cusp of sex. 

Nero frowned a little. Was it nerves doing that or was it just V being V? “You sure you want to do this?”

“Of course.” V looked to the floor. “I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.”

Somehow the idea of fucking before you died didn’t make that statement ring true. An act of desperation was exactly that: a desperate act. He didn’t doubt V wanted to do this. The way it was happening though… He kind of wished there was a better way to ease V into it all. “You can touch me too, if that’ll make it easier,” Nero said quietly. He shifted a little closer to V, only stopping once their thighs brushed. “I’m pretty down for most things. This is a two-way street, and I wanna make sure we both feel good about how we do it.”

“I see.” He bit down on his full bottom lip and let his hand settle on Nero’s thigh. His fingers were pale and slim, made all the slimmer as they tried and failed to wrap around his thick muscle. V kept his eyes on his hand, his hair falling to bare more of his neck. Nero let out a lungful of air. He leaned into him and pressed his lips to his teasing nape. He’d never seen one so perfect for marking before. He kind of wanted to paint his skin until everyone who saw V knew exactly what he’d been doing out here. 

Nero told himself not to read into that too much. It’d just been awhile since he’d last gotten laid. 

Clearing his throat a little, he tried to focus on the immediate moment instead. “Feeling good?” he murmured, letting his fingers trail down V’s shoulder to loop around his waist. He could feel V’s heart beneath his hand, pounding hard like a bird trying to dash itself to death against the bars of his ribcage. 

“I suppose.” V looked down at Nero’s arm, settling his slim hand over his forearm. “Is this how you plan on touching me? You don’t have to be kind. You can get down to it now. I won’t mind.”

Nero furrowed his brows. “I can’t just fuck you right away. You’ve never done this before.” Hell, he was pretty sure V wasn’t even hard yet. 

V looked up at him curiously. “But I don’t mind.”

“That’s not the point. There are steps you gotta take first.” Nero looked at the far wall, the back of his neck burning as V’s scrutiny increased. 

“Oh?”

“Well, yeah,” Nero began, clearing his throat when his voice began to stick in the back of his throat. “Foreplay usually. Getting naked. There’s, y’know, ways to get each other in the mood. It’s a process.”

V blinked slowly, his thick lashes fluttering against his cheeks like the heavy, powdery wings of a moth. “What kind of ways?” he wondered. He leaned in a little and pressed a kiss to Nero’s cheek. “Like that?”

Jesus Christ. He’d never pegged himself as being into the shy virgin act, but there was something about V that really made it work in the worst way possible. “Kinda. Kissing is good. But there’s lots more you do before you actually do it. Blowjobs,” he said, voice cracking on the word. “Fingering. Things like that.”

Humming, V bobbed his head. He ran his hand down Nero’s chest, trailing it lower and lower until it hovered over Nero’s hand. He covered it with his own, guiding it towards Nero’s sizable bulge. “I gather that getting naked would facilitate all of that. Can I see you?” he asked, lips brushing Nero’s chin, the sharp edge of his jaw. 

“Yeah.” Nero fished for his zipper and yanked it down, V’s hand serving as less of a guide and more of a distraction as it stroked along his knuckles, tracing the bones in the back of his hand as if he were running his fingers beneath words on a page. The touch was teasing and warm, and Nero bit down on his lip as V tugged his hand out of the way, assessing him through the open slit in his jeans. 

Nero shifted a little, sweat gathering on the back of his neck. V slowly lifted his head to look at him, his eyes dark and his expression unreadable. 

“What is it?” Nero hoped V wasn’t intimidated. He was bigger than most and it was always a risk he ran when he got ready to get busy with a new partner. “It’s… You’re good, right?”

“Quite,” V said simply. “In fact, I was wondering if you’d be alright with me performing fellatio on you.”

The laugh Nero gave sounded a little manic. V really would call it  _ fellatio,  _ wouldn’t he? “You really don’t have to do that,” he said, barely able to comprehend it. Someone like V, wanting to do that to him? It wasn’t like he’d never thought about it—anyone who looked at V and saw the kind of mouth he had on him had to think the same—but like this? Having it actually happen? 

Yeah, Nero had never prepared himself to handle something like that. How the fuck was he supposed to know it’d actually happen?

“I’d like to try, if it’s all the same to you.”

“You do know you’re talking about sucking my dick, right?” Nero asked, feeling duty bound to say it. “Not you taking a bite of my lunch or… or like… y’know.”  _ Something normal.  _

V smiled and gave a gentle shrug. He looked down Nero’s body, from his eyes to his lips to his chest to his crotch where the weeping head of his cock could just be seen peeking out from within his unzipped pants. V hovered a little closer and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “Believe me, Nero,” he murmured, lowering himself until his chest brushed Nero’s thigh, his breath tickling the bare skin of his stomach. “I didn’t forget.”

Nero didn’t have long to think on that before V slipped his hand into the opening of his jeans and cupped his cock. He stifled a hiss and let his head tip back, savoring the gentle way V held him, guiding him through the flap until the cool air of the room surrounded his heated flesh. V let out a curious sort of sound, a cross between a hum and a gasp. 

“You’re larger than I anticipated,” he admitted quietly. 

The words went straight to Nero’s head. Both heads. His cock twitched in V’s hand, and V let out a surprised little sound before teasing along the shaft with his fingers. Nero sucked in a breath and tried not to groan. He lifted his hand and cupped the back of V’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair. “Thanks,” he said dumbly. “Haven’t had any complaints yet.”

“And you won’t hear any from me,” V reported helpfully. He stroked the full length with a shrewd, calculating look in his eye. He leaned in and gave a kitten lick to the tip— Nero nearly clocked him in the chin as his knee jerked in response. A hand covered his knee, V lifting his head to give him a curious sort of look. Nero flushed and looked away. V smiled a little and opened his mouth wide. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Nero grunted as a hot, wet mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock. His knee fought to jerk up again, but V had his weight on it and, slight as it was, it managed to be enough to keep him in place. “Fuck, V. That’s good.”

V shivered at the praise. He looked up quickly, dark eyes all the darker with the growing lust blowing his pupils wide. God, the sight of him with his pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock— Nero bit down on the inside of his cheek and bucked his hips a little, slipping another inch into V’s mouth. V suctioned his lips around him and took him down another inch on his own. His shoulders tensed and saliva rolled down Nero’s shaft. 

A moment later, V took him to the hilt. 

“Holy  _ fuck!”  _ His vision flared red, sweat breaking out along every inch of his body. His hands tightened in V’s hair instinctively, his hips aching to fuck into the tight wet heat. 

Of course, V gagged almost immediately. He reared back and fought against Nero’s hand, and Nero let him up in an instant. V covered his mouth with his hand, coughing hard enough to rattle his slight frame. Nero did his best to help in any way he could. He stroked his hair and shushed him, wiping a few tears away that were in the midst of rolling down V’s cheeks. 

“Hey, take it slow,” he wheezed, aiming for reassuringly despite his dick being hard enough to put up drywall by the time V’s fit eased up. He actually had some color in his cheeks now, and it was a little embarrassing to think about how well the pale pink suited him. Nero cleared his throat and tucked some hair behind V’s ear. God, he wanted to come all over that face. “It isn’t a race, okay? Don’t try to go full on pornstar on your first try.”

“Y-Yes,” V rasped, looking down at Nero’s dick with new resolve. “I’m beginning to realize that.”

God, that was fucking hot. Nero shifted a little and tried not to seem too eager. V slowly lowered his head, trying for a few licks before closing his lips around the head again. “That’s… ah, fuck, that’s it. Take it slow, just like that.” Pleasure licked at the base of Nero’s spine, ticklish and teasing just like that mouth. He stroked through V’s hair, coaxing him a little to go deeper.

Through a little trial and error, they discovered V could get about half of him in his mouth before the pressure turned to outright gagging. Not bad for a first attempt, all things considered. Nero grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it out of the way, making it as easy on V as he could. He kept his hips still even when he wanted to fuck into that tight heat. When V looked like he was struggling, Nero tried to offer him advice.

“Use your hand for what you can’t get in your mouth,” he suggested. “Focus on the tip. Keep your lips over your tee—!”

V fumbled to do just that, and even if he was a little too late on that last one to prevent a bit of a scare, he learned quickly and made sure not to do it again. His brow furrowed in concentration, and he gave Nero’s dick short pumps with his hand as his tongue swirled awkwardly around the tip. He looked up every few minutes to judge Nero’s current pleasure levels. Nero laughed a little and cupped V by the jaw. That was kind of cute of him.

“Did you know you’re cute like this?” Nero asked, giving in to the urge to roll his hips just a little. V took him in, didn’t gag; he let out a bit of a whine, and that sent a frisson of pleasure down Nero’s spine strong enough to make him moan. “Fuck, V. You’re doing so good.”

Green eyes stared balefully up at him. V slurped messily, saliva dripping down his chin in thick, glossy ropes. He closed his eyes when Nero stroked his cheek. Something like this looked almost too natural on him. It had to be that mouth of his. Lips like that were made for sucking dick.

It was getting a bit difficult to ignore how hot and heavy this was becoming. Sweat prickled along Nero’s temples and dampened the back of his neck. He got tired of holding his shirt out of the way. He shucked it over his head and threw it somewhere out of the way. V glanced up at him, his eyes widening a little at the sudden excess of bare skin. He pursed his lips around the head of Nero’s dick, giving it one last teasing suck before letting it fall free from his mouth entirely.

“Are we moving on now?” he wondered, eyes locked on Nero’s abdomen. V’s fingers slowly left his thighs, traveling upwards to touch his skin with the sort of hesitance that told Nero he was expecting to be told to stop. A note of unease rose up at the thought. Nero leaned into V’s hand. This was going to be harder than he’d anticipated if V didn’t feel welcome to explore too.

“Do you feel good about moving on?” Nero asked.

V shrugged. He had his hand laid flat on Nero’s stomach, his thumb swiping and tracing the shapes and dips of his muscles with barely concealed awe. His eyes flicked up to meet Nero’s. “What did you have in mind?”

Had he ever noticed just how green V’s eyes were before now? Shit. Nero swallowed and tried to ignore how hard his dick had become. “Getting naked tends to be a good start.” He’d already started the process on that, and as it was right now, V was still wearing entirely too many clothes.

“I see.” V slowly let his hand fall away from Nero’s stomach. He pulled himself to his knees and twisted until his feet were on the floor. He leaned down to unfasten his sandals. That was a good idea. Nero bent down to start on the laces of his boots too.

Of course, sandals were easier to take off than combat boots. V beat him to the punch, and when he saw Nero busy, he took the initiative and got off the bed completely.

“I take it you desire full nudity for this?” V asked casually, clever fingers alighting on the front of his jacket. He pulled at knots and loosened them until they opened. 

Nero kicked off his last boot and gave a shrug. “I think it’d be kinda hard to do what you have in mind if we leave things on.” Of course there were ways around it, but they had the time and the privacy. Why not take advantage of that? “I can work with what you’re comfortable with if you want to leave something on, but it’d be easier if it all goes. Oh, and we’re gonna need lube if you wanna do this,” Nero murmured, eyes locked on every inch of pale skin as it was revealed. God, V had a nice body. He showed off an awful lot of it with that outfit of his, but there was something so erotic about seeing the leather laces loosen, the dark fabric slipping down his shoulders to pool into an inky puddle around his feet. “I’m not fucking you dry.”

“I thought of that,” V said plainly, dipping his hand into his pocket to pull out a slightly scrunched tube. He moved over to Nero, standing between his legs to press it into his hand. Nero let his eyes slowly climb up V’s body to meet his gaze. The tube was cool against his skin, but V was a warm line pressing against his inner thighs. 

“How long have you been planning this?”

V shrugged and put his hands on his belt, loosening the leather. “I hadn’t thought much about it until this afternoon. I found the oil while clearing out one of the houses we passed a few miles back.” He unzipped his fly and didn’t protest it when Nero lifted his hands to his waistband to pull the fabric down his legs. V rested his hands on Nero’s shoulders, ghosting the tips of his fingers along his neck. Nero shivered. “It gave me the idea, and I simply prayed you might be kind enough to agree to it.”

Nero only listened with half an ear. He leaned in to trail his mouth down the smooth, flat line of V’s stomach as his trousers hit the floor. “You act like it’s a hardship to deflower you.” 

A gentle hand carded through his hair. V’s stomach jolted with every touch of his lips. “What is now proved was once only imagined,” he whispered, his voice carrying the cadence of another reference Nero was too distracted to read into. V came closer and drew one knee onto the bed, gasping when Nero pulled him the rest of the way into his lap to nip at his sharp collar bone. “It’s a welcome surprise, Nero. I only hope it proves to be one you remember fondly.”

There was no room for the fatalistic here. Nero hooked a hand around V’s thigh, the other braced on his back. In one smooth move he lifted V’s negligible weight onto the bed, rolling him until he was laid out along the sheets, his head meeting a pillow. “Can’t imagine hating this memory,” he whispered, losing himself for a minute in the dark halo of V’s hair. 

V shivered when he drew his metal hand down his chest. He closed his eyes and bit at his bottom lip. “That makes me happier than you could possibly know,” he murmured. V covered Nero’s hand with his own and slowly brought it lower, guiding it over the bulge hiding behind his thin undergarments. “Don’t feel the need to be gentle with me.”

Nero palmed V’s cock through the fabric, smirking a little when V let out a needy little hiss. “See, if you tell me that it’s just gonna make me want to drag this out.” 

“Th-There really is no need—”

Nero leaned forward to cut him off with a kiss. God, V’s mouth. Those lips felt even better like this than they had around his dick, if that was even possible. He dragged his body along V’s, changing out his hand for his thigh to keep up a steady supply of friction against V’s rapidly hardening cock. The lube was somewhere in the sheets beside them. They’d need it eventually. For the time being though, Nero was plenty entertained with enjoying this for as long as they wanted to do it. 

V was slow to respond. His mouth trembled, unsure of how to move to meet Nero’s confident lips. His hands were clenched in the sheets at his sides, white-knuckled and shaking slightly. Nero gave an encouraging moan, pulling back just a little to kiss his cheeks and chin. V’s breath left him in a shaky sort of sigh. He opened his eyes and Nero didn’t need to look twice to see how blown his pupils had become. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Nero breathed, whispering it in V’s pink ear. He rocked his thigh, dragging his bare chest against V’s to feel it all over. A hand settled on his shoulder, clutching it weakly. Nero turned his face to kiss V’s wrist. He looked down at V and didn’t miss how he blushed in response. “Can I take these off?” he asked just as quietly, looking down towards V’s last remaining article of clothing. “Kinda wanna see what you look like without them.”

V licked at his lips, and fuck, that went straight to Nero’s dick. “If you must,” he murmured. His white teeth sank into his bottom lip, his eyes following Nero as he rose onto his hands and knees. It seemed like a struggle for him to watch Nero tug at the waistband, but he dutifully lifted his hips and let him drag them down his long, long legs. 

Nero whistled lowly, a grin taking shape before he could smooth it into something a bit less wolfish. “Glad to see you’re enjoying yourself,” he observed, taking in the drops of precome smearing along V’s stomach. His cock was a pretty shade of pink, slender like the rest of him and as woefully gorgeous too. Nero dipped down to kiss a line down V’s chest, his end goal clear. He was an equal opportunity lover, and if a partner went down on him, it was only polite to return the favor. 

“Nero? Nero, you really don’t ha—” 

V’s token protests disappeared in a broken whimper as Nero swallowed him down in one go. His hands flew to Nero’s hair, scrambling to grab onto the short, cropped hair, to hold him closer or tug him away, even V probably didn’t know which. He arched his spine and tried to buck upwards, then whined pitifully when Nero threw an arm over his hips and held him down without breaking a sweat. Nero looked towards the head of the bed, slurping wetly around his mouthful. V looked ready to burst already.

Wasn’t that wild? Nero couldn’t get over it. He sucked harder, pulling off until just the tip of his dick was left in his mouth. V let out a wheeze like he’d been gutted, his thighs lifting up to wrap around Nero’s head. His hair was strewn all over his face, sticking to the sweat gathering at his temples. Nero wanted to see what he looked like as he came. It’d be so easy to send him over like this. V didn’t know any better than to give in. 

It took monumental effort to pull away. V’s reactions didn’t make it easier, and his tightening thighs sure as shit didn’t want Nero to go either. Nero let V’s cock fall out of his mouth with a low, wet pop, his hands wrapping around V’s thighs to peel them off and pin them to the mattress where they belonged. V trembled like a leaf in a storm, writhing pitifully for the stimulation he was no longer getting. Nero watched him for a moment. He couldn’t remember the last partner he’d had with such honest responses. 

He really, really wanted to see more of them. Like, right the fuck now. 

“Roll over for me.” Nero leaned back a little, giving V room to move. He cleared his throat to fight back the rasp dragging his voice down an octave, but then thought better of it when V shivered just like that. Nero smiled. “I wanna see what I’m working with here.” 

V looked a little dazed, but he obeyed easily enough. He let Nero turn him onto his stomach, and he wrapped his arms around his pillow too, hiding his face. “Are you going to fuck me now?” He spread his thighs a little, like he was certain that was what came next. “You can. I’m ready.” Even so, Nero could read the tension in his muscles. It really figured that V’s body would be more honest than he was.

“Shh. Just focus on what you feel, okay?” Nero smoothed his hands down the length of V’s back, digging into his muscles, tracing the swirling lines of his tattoos. “There’s no rush.” No rush at all. God, V really was pretty. There was a strange sort of grace to the way he was built, and that grace translated easily into how he moved and fought. The shape of his waist, the gentle slope of his hips as they transitioned lower, building into a cute, perky ass... Nero traced those lines and squeezed V’s hips, his dick twitching when he realized he could just about span his waist with both of his hands. 

He’d never really looked too hard at V before this. Sure, the guy was pretty in a gaunt, gothic sort of way, but there was an apocalypse going on. Nero didn’t have enough mental energy to deal with demons on every corner on top of the hot, mysterious guy who showed up and dragged him into the thick of it. 

Now though? Now, Nero had all the time in the world to look his fill. He could appreciate the intricate tattoos that extended below V’s waist, covering his thighs in flickering little bursts that showcased just how long they were. He could marvel at how  _ warm  _ V was for a guy who seemed to embody shadowy walks and overcast days. Nero licked his lips and squeezed V’s ass. He’d never noticed how nice an ass it was. It fit perfectly in his hands. All of V did, now that he thought about it. 

“Nero?”

Nero blinked. “Yeah?” He didn’t let go of V’s ass. 

V nuzzled the pillow in his arms. He lifted his hips an inch. “What are you doing?”

“Just appreciating you.” He squeezed V’s ass in both hands, spreading him wide before he could let something like nerves or common sense talk him out of doing just that. Nero’s mouth went dry at the sight of V’s pretty pink hole. He shuddered out a heavy breath and rolled the pad of his thumb along it, tracing its shape, savoring the sharp, choked cry V gave when he touched it. “Just look at you,” he breathed, squeezing V’s ass in one hand. “You look good enough to eat.”

V twisted his head around, eyes wide and cheeks a messy pink. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, I forgot,” Nero laughed, gripping V’s hips in both hands. “You don’t know a damn thing, do you? Guess I’ll just have to show you.”

“Show me wh—” V’s question morphed into a pitiful squawk. He lurched forward but Nero held tight to his hips, licking at his entrance again and again, slurping wetly as saliva dripped down his chin and coated V’s pale pink skin. “N-Nero, what on earth?” he gasped, clawing at the sheets in his effort to try and make sense of all he was feeling.  

Nero let out a wet little laugh and pressed a kiss to V’s flushed entrance. “Do you like that?” He pressed the tip of his tongue to the ring of muscle, slipping it just inside. A shudder ran through V’s body, his limbs acting out and fighting for control he couldn’t seem to get back. “Do you like it when I fuck you with my tongue?”

“I-I thought you— oh, Nero,” V gasped, bracing himself on his knees to rock his hips back for more. He tried to cover his mouth with his hand, but Nero was too quick to let him. He leaned forward and grabbed V by the wrist, dragging his arm away to pin it neatly against the small of his back. V let out a pitiful huff. 

“What’d you think?” Nero prompted, pressing another kiss to his entrance.

“That you were a gentleman,” V panted. “Clearly, I was wrong.”

Nero laughed. “What, gentlemen don’t eat ass?” That seemed like an oversight on someone’s part. He pushed himself up and got his knees beneath him, kneeling behind V to give his ass an appreciative smack. V pitched forward, squeaking in surprise. Nero laughed again and gave him another smack. That noise was cuter than it had any right to be. 

V buried his face in his pillow.  His voice was muffled when he replied, “They don’t  _ spank  _ people either.”

“I don’t know what books you’ve been reading to give you that idea, but I gotta say I don’t think I agree.” Any person who  _ wouldn’t  _ eat V’s ass had questionable taste in general, and if they didn’t want to spank him? Nero could say pretty definitively that they couldn’t be friends. He pressed a kiss to V’s ass, layering it over the red handprint he’d left behind. V hissed a little, rocking forward and back. It was so cute how he couldn’t seem to make up his mind on if he wanted more or less. 

“Nero…”

Nero spanked him again, this time on the other side so both asscheeks matched. V pitched forward with a startled groan. Music to his fucking ears.

“Yes?” Nero laughed. “Is there something you want?”

V fumed, fisting his hands in the sheets. He tensed when Nero pressed another kiss to his ass. “This is so weird,” he mumbled. “It feels… weird.”

“Is weird bad?”

“No.” V probably realized how pointless it’d be to lie to a man in full view of his dripping dick. He took in a shuddery breath as Nero ghosted his metal hand over the angry red flush on his ass. “It’s not... bad.”

“Glad to hear it. Turn over for me,” Nero ordered, shifting to his knees. He could probably make an entire afternoon out of spanking V silly, but there were other things to introduce him to and not enough time to give every act the time it deserved. He gave V’s ass one last slap to get him moving, and then backed away entirely to stand at the side of the bed. Nero went ahead and stripped off his jeans and boxers. They’d just get in the way for this next part. 

When he turned back towards the bed, he was happy to see that V had indeed done as he was told. V, situated once more on his back, watched him as Nero climbed back into bed. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, letting go of it once it was wet and shiny, crossing his legs demurely to hide a little. The action was coy, a tease, but there was nothing at all teasing about the look he was throwing Nero’s way. Nero kind of wanted to pose for him, flex a little and show off. He liked how V’s gaze lingered along his chest, his arms, dipping down with a little intake of breath when he made it to the cradle of his hips and the cock erect and waiting for him. It was heady, that level of scrutiny. It made him feel sexy. 

Maybe there was something they could do to make V feel sexy too.

Nero’s eyes brightened. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. He dropped down and hovered over V’s body, giving him a swift peck to the lips. “You wanna try something? I think it could be fun.”

Suspicion furrowed V’s brow. “Why? Aren’t we having fun already?”

Nero grinned. He kissed him again because he could. “Well, yeah, but I think you’d like it.” In for a penny, in for a pound. He pushed back V’s hair so he couldn’t hide behind it. “Can I tie you up?” Another kiss, this one deeper, longer. He only broke it when V relaxed beneath him, cheeks flushed and eyes half-mast. “Just your hands. I think it’d help you get out of your head.”

“Out of… my head?”

God, he was just too cute. “Sometimes being helpless means you have to rely on someone else.” Nero stroked V’s cheek, not missing how it took him a second to lean into it. “You’re relying on me now, but I think this might help you do it more.”

“So, your suggestion of bondage before was sincere,” V said, eyes averting somewhere to the side. 

“Surprised?”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head a little. “I don’t think it’s possible to be surprised at the extents to which your sincerity can go.”

Nero smiled, cocking his head a little. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” As far as V was concerned, it was practically a glowing one. 

V’s lips curled into a strange little pout. Though, with a mouth like that, a pout seemed like it’d be the default. “I’m willing to take any suggestions you have to offer me,” he eventually mumbled. He closed his eyes and only opened them when Nero gave him another encouraging kiss. “Do what you want. I’m certain you’ll make me enjoy it no matter what you decide to do.”

“That’s the spirit,” Nero teased, leveling himself up onto his elbows. If V kept being this cute, he really might take him up on his offer to do just that. 

But those were thoughts for another time, and he had plans for how he wanted to blow V’s mind now. Nero tore strips from the sheets to make up for the ropes they didn’t have. No one was likely to notice the damage when the entire building was largely riddled with worse things. V watched him with a pinched sort of expression. He seemed to be warring it out with himself on whether or not he wanted to watch. His eyes would rove around the room, first towards the bookshelf and then to the ceiling. But, without fail, they’d always come back to Nero, lingering just long enough to betray his interest in what was about to go down. 

“Hands above your head,” Nero ordered quietly. “If you want me to untie you, just tell me to stop.”

V’s chest rose with a silent breath. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands above his head, crossing them dutifully. “I trust you, Nero.” The way he said it made it sound more for his own comfort than Nero’s. Either way, it got the message across. Nero didn’t ask him if he was sure again. He could tell V was. 

Nero was grateful for it. He’d seen it in magazines before, the sort of bondage that looked more like art than fetish gear. Thick ropes tied into expert knots, framing heaving breasts and weeping cocks. Nero tied V to the headboard with clumsy fingers, wishing he knew enough to do something more impressive than this. V had a body built for shit like that. His pale skin would look so good wrapped up tight like a present begging to be unwrapped. Nero ran his hand down the length of V’s chest, rolling the pad of his thumb over a hard, pink nipple. He swallowed a mouthful of saliva and resisted the urge to run his mouth along every inch of the body in front of him. Maybe once this apocalypse shit was taken care of there’d be time to experiment some more. 

“Nero?”

Nero blinked, lifting his gaze to meet V’s eyes. “Yeah?”

His cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen and red, wet with the memory of their kisses. V looked up at his bound wrists and then back to Nero. “Is this how you like to have sex?” He arched a little against the sheets, the ink on his skin dancing along his ribs. “With restraints involved?”

Shrugging, Nero put on a wide grin. He ran his hands up and down V’s smooth, trembling thighs, squeezing them where they were widest just to see how the man squirmed beneath his touch. “It looks good on you,” he said simply. “I’m open to most things when they look as good as you. Don’t you think so too?”

V gave a weak sort of laugh and let his head tip back onto the thin pillow. His necklace settled into the hollows of his collar bones. “Well, as they say, the true method of knowledge is experiment.”

Nero cocked his head to the side inched a little closer. He hooked his hand beneath one of V’s thighs and let the other stroke his cock a few times V was so cute this like, what the hell. “Oh, yeah? Who’s they?”

It was V’s turn to shrug. He went boneless in Nero’s hands and smiled a slight, mysterious smile. “Just something written in a book,” he murmured. “Please, don’t hold back. I look forward to this experiment.”

That sounded pretty good to him too. It took a moment to fumble for the tube of lube. In all their shifting it’d somehow migrated to the foot of the bed. Nero closed his hand around it and wasted no time in unscrewing the cap. The brand wasn’t one he recognized, but there was a decent amount in the tube and no embarrassing flavors or scents to worry about with it. Nero quickly coated his fingers and upon a moment of reflection, added some more. V was a virgin; when it came to things like this, too much was always better than too little. 

“Have you ever done this before?”

V was a shade paler than he’d been a moment before, his eyes locked on Nero’s hands. He shook his head the barest amount. “You’re not using your other hand?”

Nero looked down and watched how the oil glistened against the metal of his Devil Breaker. He met V’s eyes. “I think you’ll like it more if I use this one,” he said cryptically, savoring the look of confusion that rose up in response. It felt nice being the one with the answers for once. He rubbed at V’s thigh and slowly moved his Devil Breaker between V’s legs. “It’s gonna feel weird at first. Breathe in real deep for me.”

He waited for V’s chest to rise, for him to do as he was told. V met his eyes for a second. He breathed—   

—and then let out a choked, half-stifled grunt as Nero pressed his forefinger in to the first knuckle. Nero huffed, trying for levity as he pressed a kiss to V’s cheek. “Told you it’d be weird. Just keep breathing. It’ll get good here in a minute.”

V bit down harshly on his lip like he didn’t believe him. He squirmed a little, twisting his hips and wincing as Nero worked his finger deeper. V was  _ tight.  _ His Devil Breaker wasn’t the most sensitive thing in the world, but he could tell enough from the resistance alone that V really had never done anything like this before. Nero did his best to distract him from it. Kisses only went so far though.

“You okay?” he asked, now a full finger deep. He kept his movements slow, the pressure a slight, careful thing to make sure V had all the time he needed to adjust. It’d been awhile since he’d last done this with a guy. He kissed V’s neck and quirked his finger, curling it slightly, searching for the spot he knew would make this better than V probably anticipated. 

“Mmmm.” V’s skinny arms yanked on the binds holding him to the headboard. The protest was token, more for show than to really free himself. His hair brushed Nero’s cheek as he leaned into the kisses. “I told you,” he breathed, panting weakly as Nero began to work his finger in and out, faster and just a little harder. “I don’t care if it hurts.”

“I’m not going to let it hurt,” Nero told him. Hell, how many times did he have to tell him that to make him believe it? He frowned and looked down V’s body, pulling back a little to watch his entrance squeeze around his finger. He needed to make sure this felt good. Should he… 

Oh. A devilish smile spread across his face. He knew what he could do to make sure this was good. 

“V?”

V opened his eyes, staring at him blearily. His lips moved but he didn’t bother making a sound. Nero kissed him once, twice, three quick times. He trailed the kisses down V’s cheekbone and sucked on his earlobe. 

“You might want to hold on for this next part,” he whispered. Before V could ask why, Nero quirked his fingers and let his Devil Breaker sing. 

A low, pervasive buzz cut through the silence of the room. Nero’s entire arm jolted in its socket, but the minute discomfort had nothing at all on the sharp, startled cry V let out as the finger inside him began to vibrate. V’s eyes flew open, his mouth gaping as he struggled to suck in some air. Sweat glistened on his skin. His entire body arched like a bow keen on snapping its string, and Nero just couldn’t help himself; he laughed. 

“Do you like that?” Nero teased, adding another finger when it was clear V wasn’t in any pain. The sound of the vibration whirled like an invisible undercurrent, lifting V’s stifled sounds higher and higher until there was no way to hide them at all. “Thought you might. Told you I wouldn’t let it hurt.” At least, not for long. 

“G— Nero, wh—?” V threw back his head and arched halfway off the bed before he could spit out the question. Nero used his other hand to hold him down, pressing down hard on his hip before he threw him off completely. V’s dick was a mess of precome and want. This probably wouldn’t last long if he kept up the current vibration levels, but Nero’d be damned if he let himself waste even a second of the time he had left doing anything short of blowing V’s fucking mind. 

“Just a fun little perk this Devil Breaker’s got going for it,” he explained, scissoring his fingers while he let a third tease the ring of muscle. “Feels good, right? This part’s rough for a newbie. Figured it might help get you relaxed a bit faster than the alternative.” God, V was opening up like a dream, his ass clenching and clamping, loosening but still perfect. He couldn’t wait to feel it around his dick. 

V didn’t reply to that— couldn’t, probably. His thighs twitched and his hips bucked impotently against Nero’s restraining arm, his ass clenching like he couldn’t quite control himself anymore. He yanked at the bindings and let out a mess of a groan when they didn’t budge. Nero slipped the first knuckle of his ring finger inside too. V cried out like he was dying. 

Saliva pooled in Nero’s mouth. He swallowed rhythmically to keep from drooling like the dog he actually was. He tried to focus on opening V up properly, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from roving higher, from dragging along every inch of V’s writhing body. The way he moved was utterly shameless. The tattoos covering his soft skin danced and shifted. Drops of ink on a pure white page. Jesus, he was beautiful. 

Beautiful, and as his knuckles brushed the smooth curve of V’s ass, Nero realized he was ready too. 

Finally. 

The temptation to keep fingering him was intense. Even though he couldn’t feel the tight, vice-like grip of V around his fingers, Nero had a feeling he’d never get tired of watching him writhe like that. Still… 

Nero killed the power that supplied the vibration first. V let out a muted huff at that, but didn’t truly react until Nero pulled his fingers out completely. Once he did that, V collapsed like a puppet with cut strings, his entire body going limp. Nero swore under his breath, pressing kisses up and down V’s hips, teasing his cock with a lick or two for good measure. V whined with what little breath he still had left. He couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open. A pity. He had such pretty eyes and Nero kind of wanted him to watch what was going to happen next. 

He sort of got what he wished for when V lifted his head an inch to watch him pull away. V licked at his bitten lips, the question sitting on his tongue. Nero leaned in to kiss him, and— God, V  _ purred.  _ It was just a slight thing, barely audible through the drum-like beat of his blood pounding away in his ears. Nero kissed him again and again, coaxing the sound louder. Before long he had V’s hands in his hair, the purr morphing into a keen. 

_ Now,  _ a voice thundered in the back of Nero’s head.  _ Now. Do it now.  _

He broke the kiss, a strand of saliva breaking with it to hang wetly from his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand as he pulled himself up and spread V’s thighs around his hips. It barely seemed real that it was finally time to seal the deal. They’d become so lost in one another that he’d almost forgotten what it was they were here to do. Nero pressed his cock to V’s, loving how they looked side by side. V’s was as slender as the rest of him, graceful and cute, pale along the shaft but as red as his lips at the tip. It was both a power trip and an ego boost to see it lined up against his own, dwarfed in both length and thickness. Nero rolled his hips and watched V’s eyes roll back in his head. 

They looked good together. Who would have thought?

Nero pressed the head of his cock to V’s dripping hole, nudging and rolling, pressing but not thrusting just yet. V squirmed against him, a high-pitched keen escaping his lips. He couldn’t seem to sit still or keep his mouth closed. God, he’d never looked better. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, voice dropping an octave or two as lust took the reins. 

Unshed tears glistened wetly in V’s dark lashes. “Yes,” he pleaded. 

“Good,” Nero returned. “‘cause I don’t think I can stand another minute of not being inside you.”

With a quick pump to coat his cock in lube and a bracing breath he saw V mimic, Nero lined himself up and began to press inside. It was slow going— V was a virgin, tight and still nervous despite all his posturing. Nero could have fingered him for an hour and it’d still be a process to get inside him, and as the head of his cock slipped past that first ring of muscle, as the tight, burning heat of V encompassed him fully, Nero swore. Sweat broke out along his back, beneath his arms. A drop rolled down his cheek and dripped onto V’s shoulder. Yeah, he was tight. Tight and so fucking  _ good.  _

When he checked V, he felt infinitely better about his reaction. V looked fucking wrecked. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open as he sucked in lungfuls of air that didn’t seem to satisfy. V twisted and wheezed, fisting his hands in the ropes holding him to the bed. He pulled hard, every muscle cast into stark relief as he arched and bowed. Nero held tight to his hips, hard enough to bruise, and rocked a little harder, going in another inch, then two. 

“Oh, fuck—” V cried, wild-eyed and desperate. Had Nero ever heard him swear before like that? Fuck. Nero bore down on V with his full weight, holding him to the bed as he slammed the rest of the way inside. V let out a reedy, broken sort of sound, his thighs wrapping around Nero’s hips hard enough to hurt. 

“I’ve got you,” Nero kept murmuring. To comfort V or himself, he couldn’t tell, didn’t  _ care.  _ They were both sweating, both panting, drunk on the proximity and the want brimming in one another’s eyes. Nero leaned forward to press his forehead to V’s. He rocked his hips forward and choked when V clenched around him. “Fuck, I’ve got you, I’ve got you, you’re mine, you’re fine—”

“Nero,” V whispered, rolling his hips, grinding down on Nero’s dick like he wanted more. “Fuck me. I want it.”

He did, didn’t he? He wanted it bad enough to ask someone like Nero to fuck him out of the blue just because he knew he’d be honor bound to say yes. Nero growled low in his chest and braced his hands on V’s small, narrow waist. He squeezed tight, probably too tight, and he did it. He gave V what he so clearly wanted. 

The ability to speak left V first, followed swiftly by the ability to breathe. Every time V tried to choke down some air, Nero fucked it right back out of him, connecting his hips to V’s ass hard enough to punch every ill-fated breath from his lungs before it had the time to do him any good. Nero grunted like an animal, sweated like one too, blinded by the salt stinging his eyes as he bore down on V and rutted into him hard enough to crack the plaster behind the headboard. The wooden bed frame groaned in protest, screeching like the voices of the demons lying in wait just outside the door. 

It was too rough. V was a virgin— ha,  _ was,  _ no more, not anymore, that was Nero’s fault— and the pace too quick, too hard. Nero hated himself a little for that. For not having more control. He’d talked such a big game about taking it slow, making it good, sweet, what it should have been for V’s first time. But God, he was weak. He was weak and he was a man, and V felt  _ so good  _ wrapped around him, begging for him in breathless, wheezing sobs. Every toss of V’s head messed his hair up a little more. Every whimper, every stifled moan added to the sight he was becoming. It wasn’t nice to think it, but he looked like a debauched whore, a slut drunk on the pleasure and craving more, harder, faster,  _ more.  _

Nero fumbled between them for V’s cock before the guilt could grow too heavy to take. His thighs trembled, the coil of tension nearly unbearable. He pumped V’s cock, rolling his thumb over the head of it to force another pitiful sound from V’s lips. “Come for me,” Nero growled, smashing their mouths together to steal what little breath V had left to his name. “Do it. Fucking do it, I know you want it, I wanna see, V.”

The room grew molten as their eyes met. The world stood still. Nero swore he felt V’s lips move against his own, shaping out words he couldn’t make sense of. V closed his eyes and the moment split into pieces. The cock in Nero’s hand twitched once, and it spelled the end before another moment could begin. 

V came in thick strips that reached his collar bones. His lips parted but he didn’t make a sound, and if he looked at Nero, Nero couldn’t tell. His ass clamped down too tightly for that, sending Nero over the edge before he could school himself enough to watch V’s orgasm in action. Nero spat out a curse— fuck, he’d really wanted to see it—and pitched forward, burying his face in the crook of V’s neck. He bit down on V’s shoulder, bruising his pale skin. He hated himself a little for not pulling out. It probably went past V’s original request to come inside him like some kind of entitled frat boy jerk-off. 

He tried to be optimistic as his vision faded to streaks of white. Maybe this would end up being one of those situations where it was the thought that counted more in the end. Or maybe it wouldn’t. Maybe Nero was just a pervert and V was in on the secret. 

Somehow, he was okay with that.  

“Fuck, V,” Nero wheezed, flopping down on top of him. V was a warm, slight line beneath him, his body so fucking good. He snuffled at V’s hair and covered his neck and cheek in sloppy kisses. “You were so good. So fucking good for me.” 

“N-Nero…”

Nero tried to lift his head. “Yeah, baby?”

V licked at his lips and tugged at his bound wrists. “You’re heavy,” he slurred like the pleasure drunk lush he was. “L-Lemme go?”

“Oh, fuck, sorry.” Nero yanked at the makeshift ropes until they came loose. V’s hands fell down in a limp heap on either side of his face, and Nero made sure to check them for anything beyond the light bruising already starting to bloom on his pale skin as he forced himself to pull out and fall down onto the bed beside V before he suffocated him or something. The sheets were messy but cool against his fevered skin. He pressed his lips to the warm, reddened lines running like bracelets around V’s slim wrists. They’d heal up just fine. 

“Feeling okay?” he whispered, wrapping an arm around V to pull him closer to his chest. “You good?”

“Mmm.” V was smiling, so that boded well. He rubbed his thighs together and stretched slowly, apparently content despite the cum dripping from his ass or the fingerprint bruises purpling beneath his tattoos. A shiver rolled down his spine. He leaned into Nero and grumbled when Nero pushed him away.

Someone had to be the responsible one here. Nero sat up and used the corner of a sheet to clean off his hands and dick, then guided it between V’s legs to wipe away the worst of the mess he’d made of him. Once that was done, he’d yanked a thicker blanket free from the pile beneath them and pulled it over them both to ward off the chill setting in. V watched him with patient, curious eyes and went willing into his arms when he finally laid back down. 

The silence was comfortable, but Nero still broke it. “Guess it must’ve been good,” he mused, drawing an arm behind his head to stretch. Every muscle in his body was singing. “It takes a lot to make you speechless.”

V hid his face in Nero’s shoulder. “To generalize is to be an idiot.” 

One of these days Nero was going to steal that book he was always reading so he could be the one to throw around random quotes for a change. “It’s not nice to call the guy who just fucked your skinny ass blind an idiot,” Nero teased. Of course, that’d involve memorizing them the way V did. Too much effort. 

A smile kissed his skin. “Even if it’s true?”

“Especially if it’s true.” Nero cupped the back of V’s head, stroking his fingers through his silky hair indulgently. V’s hair was so soft. He nuzzled his cheek to it, savoring it while he still could. They’d have to get out of here eventually, carry on with the job at hand. Nero tried not to frown at the thought. He wasn’t sure if he was ready just yet to move on with his life and pretend this hadn’t actually happened. 

But that wasn’t his decision to make, was it? It was V’s, and if there was one thing Nero could pretend to understand, it wasn’t V. 

Damnit. 

“Was this what you wanted it to be?” Nero whispered. 

V paused, closing his eyes. “You never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough.” Another quote. Another non-answer that said too much while still saying too little. 

Nero sighed and didn’t push him for something more. 

It answered the question anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! Leave some comments if you did, and feel free to check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes. i retweet a lot of v content as well as DBH, hxh, and any other fandoms im fond of!
> 
> Also, if you liked this and want to see more of my writing, consider checking out my original work under the name T.D. Cloud. I write lgbta+ romance and erotic novels, and if you liked this fic you'll probably enjoy them as well! until next time~


End file.
